


60 Missing Girls

by definetlynotahunter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, F/M, Gore, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definetlynotahunter/pseuds/definetlynotahunter
Summary: She knows there's a connection. Detective Marie Hernandez was going to find it, come hell or high water.





	60 Missing Girls

"Sixty missing girls." I dropped a big file on John's desk. We'd been partnered up a month ago, after his partner quit unexpectedly. He was older than me by about fifteen years, but a nice enough guy.

He looked up from his computer. "Sorry what?" 

"Sixty girls have gone missing in the last five years without a trace. All young and attractive. There's a connection, I know there is!" 

Before I could speak, he held up a hand an sighed. "Marie, I've got ten girls on my desk, I'm not stopping these investigations to restart cold cases. Once they're closed they're not even ours anymore!" He picked up a mint off his desk, popped it into his mouth, then handed me one. I took it and popped it into my mouth. 

"They're connected, John. I have a lead and I'm going to follow it." I turned and left, the anger making me tingle. 

+-+-+-+-+

John was a pompous old fool who never left his big wooden desk and ugly brown chair. I am Marie Genevieve Hernandez, and I am going to solve this case if it kills me. 

Opening up my phone, I saw the address that was sent to me by the unknown number. Every cell of my body was screaming the danger of what I was about to do, but I knew that I would find them. 

And so I got in my car, and I followed my GPS. It was a winding drive that led me to tthe outskirts of the main metropolis. I ended up at a generic looking law firm, Jenkins and Sons. I'd never heard of it before. 

As I got out of the car, I felt a gnawing in my stomach. This is a bad, evil, horrifying place. The bland beige bricks were mocking me, taunting me, drawing me in... 

Suddenly I was walking in the door. I had no recollection of crossing the parking lot. The receptionist glanced up at me, bored. "Appointment or walk-in?" 

"Uh, walk-in, please." I couldn't even look at her, I was too busy looking around at the dullest lobby known to man. The painting were splotches of muted color on the off-white walls, the furniture just a bit smaller than it seems like it should be. 

A door opened, and an equally boring looking man stepped out. "Ah, hello, you must be my walk-in. Right this way." My feet walked me over to him of their own accord, and I followed him into an office matching the lobby, barring the large, imposing oak desk that the man sat behind. "Please, have a seat. What brings you here, detective?"

"How did you know--" I realized I was still in uniform. "Heh, sorry, nevermind that... I'm here on business. I've been investigating some disappearances, and I was given this address. Do any of these women look familiar to you?" I opened my file to the names and photos of the victims. 

The man nodded. "Please, follow me." He stood and walked to his bookcase. As I thought of the cliche of a secret door hidden in a bookcase, his bookcase moved and revealed a secret door. He glanced back and noticed my hesitation. "Right this way. I'll explain everything." I followed him and heard the door thud shut, sealing me into what I knew would be my coffin. 

"I knew you'd never find me on your own, so I just sent the address with a burner. I'd send you straight to processing, but I think you'll do better if you know what's happening to you." We went through another door and entered a very sterile, clinical hallway lined with windows. We stepped up to the first one. I felt numb looking in at the young woman strapped to the table, screaming. "We start off with the quadruple amputation. We aim to minimize the protrusion of the stumps, they only take up room." 

With a gesture, he led me to the next window. The woman in this room had thick white scars where there used to be arms and legs. "Next, after she's healed from that surgery, we snip the vocal cords and remove the teeth. We insert a permanent feeding port during this surgery as well as a colostomy and catheter bag. This allows the genitalia to remain cleared."

Onto the next window. "I call this the cosmetics stage. We do laser hair removal, we remove the ovaries, we impact lubrication glands into the anus, and we fit her for a harness." 

We walked through the door and the end and we were in a room full of desks. "Each desk is specially designed to hold the woman underneath." He knelt by one. "As you can see here, the harness holds her into place, facing either forwards or back. The cheaper models require manual rotation, but this one is deluxe and has an auto turn feature. They're custom designed so that each customer can receive maximum stimulation and pleasure from his purchase. We have a contract maid service to replace the nutrients bags, empty the colostomies, and just generally clean the girls over." 

I finally found my voice. "So... You're mutilating them. And then selling them as glorified sex toys." 

"A bit crass, but yes, if you prefer to think of it that way." He stood with a peculiar smile on his face. "We also have smaller chair options for women, but those are just trials so far. All our customers report improved motivation and focus when working at their new desks versus their old ones. It makes paperwork a manageable experience. You can try one out if you like, one last hurrah before processing." He gestured to a large wooden chair with a solid base, and upon looking closer, there was a square cutout on the seat, and a face in the hole. A chair that performs oral sex on you when you sit. I started laughing, or maybe crying. I don't know for sure. 

He took my arm and led me through another corridor, then a door. I was in a replica of the first room I saw, only the table was empty. I realize why I'm here now. "Is there anything I can say to save myself?" 

He shook his head. "Oh no, you were a special request." I felt a pinch in my arm, and then I fell into blackness. 

+-+-+-+-+

Does it count as rape anymore if you just don't care? The room all of us still in processing were held in was open to all the guards, and they took full advantage. 

The first man who raped me laughed while he did it. He licked up my tears and relished the sound of my suffering. 

The second man looked bored. Like he had a quota to meet and he was just trying to reach it. 

The third man wouldn't stop abusing my breasts. I had no hands to push him away, so I just cried.

After that they started blurring together. When my vocal cords were clipped the first man stopped visiting me. I almost missed the familiar face. 

Finally the day came where I was healed and ready to be sold. I held onto my sanity because I remembered what the man said. I was a special request. Someone paid these people to do this to me. I had to know who it was before I gave into the madness encroaching on my mind. 

+-+-+-+-+

I was attached to the desk and put into a box. The drive didn't feel very long, but I don't know for sure. Time wasn't real in the facility. All I knew was sex and pain and despair. 

My box moved and felt like it was being wheeled somewhere. I heard a man's voice. "Careful, dammit, that desk cost a fortune!" Suddenly the cardboard was torn away and I squinted at the sudden, bright lights. From my angle I could only see the shins and shoes of the man in front of me. "Thanks for the hauling it in, I'll call if there's any trouble. An ugly brown chair entered my field of view. It couldn't be...

Before my thought finished, there was a cock in my face. I shut my mouth firmly. I heard a sigh, and a familiar worn hand came down to my face and pressed hard into my cheeks. "Come on Marie. I paid good money for you, don't make my life difficult." I let quiet tears fall as I opened my mouth. He bought the best desk they sold, the man strapping me in told me that. A hand fisted into my hair, and I sobbed silently.

Time passes. This is my life now. I belong to him. Maybe if I'm lucky he'll use my face today and I'll catch a glimpse out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you made it this far. This was removed from r/nosleep for being too gory. Leave a kudos or a comment with your thoughts.


End file.
